Sleepover
by Kitsune's-uchiha
Summary: AU. Naruto has just finished his first week at school and has made a friend who he has invited over for the day. Fluffy little fic with little 5/6 years old Naruto and Sasuke. Friendship and slight romance...if you look really hard :P More details inside.


Author's Note- This is a cute, fluffy and rather short AU one shot. I got the inspiration for this story from this picture on pixiv - 愛しい人よ I have put a link on my profile :D

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in this story :(  
.

**Sleepover**

Kushina stood in the kitchen, humming softly while preparing lunch. She had just finished cutting up the vegetables when she heard the sound of feet rapidly approaching the kitchen.

"Kaa-chan! He's coming soon!"

Kushina turned around just in time to see a mop of blond hair flying through the air towards her. Small arms wrapped around her legs as her 5 year-old son grinned up at her, his eyes scrunched shut from the force of his smile.

"Sasuke's coming!"

Giggling, Kushina crouched down to eye level with her child and patted his head affectionately. She flicked her beautiful long red hair over her shoulder and glanced at the clock noting that it was nearing half eleven.

"Yes Naruto, he should be here any minute now sweetie," she said amused at hers sons enthusiasm.

Naruto laughed, jumping up and down from excitement.

"Have you tidied your room Naruto?"

Kushina and Naruto both looked up to the doorway at the sound of the other voice. A tall blond haired man stood leaning against the wall, smiling at the two on the floor.

"Yes tou-chan!" Naruto stated proudly, puffing his little chest out.

"Even the toys you were playing with this morning?" he asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow at his son.

Naruto's chest deflated rapidly as a light blush spread across his cheeks. He fiddled with the hem of his black t-shirt, looking down at his now shuffling feet trying to look as innocent as possible and failing miserably. Minato chuckled at the young blondes actions.

"Come on. We'll tidy up quickly before he gets here."

Grinning once more, Naruto rushed over to his father, grabbed his hand and started to drag him off upstairs so they could tidy away his toys. Kushina smiled fondly at her boys as they left the kitchen. Naruto's happiness was contagious. She had never seen him so excited before and she was very pleased that he had made a friend. She stood up and turned back towards her cooking, checking if the pasta was cooked yet.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. She quickly turned the stove off and removed her apron before heading towards the front door. Just as she was about to open the door, Naruto came hurtling down the hallway.

Laughing softly Kushina opened the door to reveal two dark haired people on the other side. One was almost as tall as her and she guessed that he would be about 12 years old now. He had his long black hair tied in a low ponytail that hung over the front of his shoulder. He was holding hands with what seemed to be a miniature version of himself but with shorter hair. The younger boy only just came up to the others waist.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, launching himself at the young boy and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Obsidian eyes widened as his pale cheeks flushed pink at the unexpected hug. The older of the two raven haired boys laughed heartedly.

"Hello I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother," he introduced himself to the red haired woman in front of him. "And you must be Naruto," he said looking down at the blond currently attached to his little brother. Naruto released his friend and looked up at the older male.

"Yup! It's nice to meet you 'Tachi-san," he said happily.

Itachi smiled at the boy before turning to address Kushina, "I must be going now Kushina-san. Thank you for having him for the day. I hope he causes no trouble for you."

"Oh we are happy to have him over. Naruto has been looking forward to it all week," she said smiling at the teenager.

Itachi turned and knelt down to face Sasuke. "Otōto," he said gaining the attention of his little brother. "I'll be back to pick you up later. Be good okay?"

Sasuke nodded in understanding, "I will. Bye Nii-san."

Itachi waved as he left. As soon as Itachi was gone Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him inside.

"Naruto, lunch will be ready in a little while. Why don't you show Sasuke-kun around?" Kushina suggested, closing the front door. Naruto nodded enthusiastically as his mother made her way back into the kitchen to finish cooking.

"Come on Sasuke." Naruto grasped Sasuke's hand again and pulled him through the house showing him around. He led the paler boy upstairs pointing to the doors explaining what was behind each. They reached the last door at the end of the hallway, which Naruto pushed open. He led the Uchiha inside and turned around to face him.

"This is my room!" he exclaimed, arms spread wide with a grin on his face.

Sasuke glanced around the room. The room was spacious, its length almost double its width. At the far end the full length sliding glass doors took up most of the wall and led onto a small balcony. Pale orange curtains hung down, drawn to the sides to let in the light.

On the left side of the room the bed was situated about half way down with the head of the bed pushed up against the wall. The bed was a small double bed and covered with pale orange blankets and a slightly darker one folded up neatly at the end. There were a few animal plushies resting next to the pillows and hanging on the wall above the bed was a canvas hanging of a frog on a lily pad.

At the end of the bed on the floor was a very soft looking deep orange rug. Next to that, pushed up against the right wall was a large chest of drawers that held all of the blondes clothes. In the far right corner of the room was a toy box with various toys sticking out of the top.

Sasuke smiled. The room was very bright and open and suited the blond well.

"It's nice," he confirmed to his still grinning friend.

Naruto was just about to suggest that they play with some of his toys when he heard his mother calling them down because lunch was ready. He sighed and grabbed the ravens hand once again and took him back downstairs into the dining room.

When they entered the room Sasuke noticed a tall blond man, who he guessed to be Naruto's father, setting the table. He looked up when the boys entered and gave them a warm smile.

"Hello Sasuke, I'm Minato. Naruto's father," he said motioning for the boys to take a seat.

"It's nice to meet you Minato-san," Sasuke replied sitting down next to his friend.

Kushina came in carrying a bowl of tomato and herb pasta and a bowl of vegetables.

"Kaa-chan, did you get some tomatoes for Sasuke? They're his favourite," Naruto asked, leaning forward on the table.

"Yes I did sweetie but don't lean on the table like that," was her stern but gentle reply. Sasuke blushed when Kushina smiled brightly and placed a bowl of tomatoes in front of him.

Soon everyone's plates were full and Naruto was enthusiastically telling his parents about their first week at school. He told them about the lessons and all the games he and Sasuke had played during lunch time. Sasuke would blush every time Naruto's parents looked at him when Naruto brought him into his stories. He remained mostly silent throughout lunch, quite content to let Naruto do all the talking while he munched on his tomatoes.

After they had finished eating the two boys helped the adults clear the dishes before Naruto insisted that they go play outside. They put on their shoes and were soon outside, lost in their own little world of ninjas, fighting off dragons and whatever else their wild imaginations could come up with.

Kushina watched happily from the kitchen window as the two boys squealed with happiness, rolling around in the grass and doing cartwheels as best they could.

It wasn't long before Naruto's clumsiness got the better of him and he had fallen over, grazing his knee slightly in the process. The red haired mother could see her sons face scrunch up and eyes fill with tears from the window. But before she could move she watched as the young Uchiha went over and squatted down next to his fallen friend. He then bent his head down to Naruto's knee to 'kiss the hurt better' before helping the young blond up off the floor. Naruto gave a teary smile as the two shared a hug, then they were off playing again without a care in the world.

Minato walked up behind Kushina and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lent forward and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"I don't think I've ever seen Naruto smiling so much before," he said glancing out the window at the two boys playing in the garden.

Kushina giggled at her husband affectionate actions, "I think you're right."

XXX

When the sun started to drop in the sky Kushina ordered the boys to come inside. Dinner was almost ready so Minato kept the boys occupied in the living room downstairs. Naruto had jumped onto Minato while he was sitting on the sofa and proceeded to tickle him. Sasuke watches as the older blond stood up, grabbing his son as he did so. He was holding him partially upside down and pretending to drop the boy every so often, letting him slip a few inches before catching him again.

Naruto shrieked with laughter as he looked around for his friend.

"Sasuke. Help me!" he screamed in between laughs.

Sasuke made his way over and clutched at Naruto's little hands but couldn't keep hold against Mianto's pulling. Naruto was quickly flipped over his father's shoulder and plopped onto the sofa cushions. Minato spun around and scooped up the fleeing Uchiha into his arms and started to tickle the boy.

The raven burst into a fit of giggles, wriggling this way and that trying to escape the older man's playful torture. Naruto scrambled up from where he was lying and grabbed his father's leg to try help his friend. Minato 'fell' to the ground with Sasuke still in his arms who had now managed to wiggle free. The two boys now sat on the eldest blonde's chest and tickled him back.

Minato's gruff laughter could be heard from down the hallway where Kushina had just finished placing the food on the table. Wondering what the boys were up to she made her way to the living room. She walked in to find her husband lying on the floor attempting to catch his breath while the two young boys stood over him with their little chests puffed out with pride that they had won the fight.

"Alright you little warriors, dinner is ready," she said with a laugh. The two boys were out of the room and down the hallway before she could blink. Smiling fondly she made her way over to her husband and crouched down next to him.

"Tired old man?" she asked playfully, prodding him in his stomach.

Minato huffed as he sat up, "I'm not old." Leaning over he pressed a chaste kiss to his wife's cheek then got up and they made their way to the dining room. When they sat down Naruto and Sasuke had already started to devour their food, obviously hungry from playing outside all afternoon.

XXX

When they had finished their food it was too dark to play outside so they found themselves upstairs playing with the plushies on Naruto's bed. They had made a pillow fort at the foot of Naruto's bed and were defending it from invasion. The soft plushies were spread around the base of the outer walls of the fort with the two young boys inside protecting it from attack.

"Sasuke get the catapult ready!" Naruto ordered.

Sasuke nodded and picked up one of Naruto's balled up socks that they had took from his drawers to use as ammunition. He placed the 'rock' in his palm and took aim.

"Catapult ready!"

"Good. That bear is starting to climb the walls. Get him!" Naruto said excitedly.

Sasuke launched the sock at the bear plushie, knocking it easily from its perch. The boys cheered at their victory, giving each other high fives.

"They're running away Naruto!" the young Uchiha stated happily. The blond grinned as his friend started organising the 'rocks' for their catapults. While the paler boy was distracted, Naruto leaned over the fort picked up one of the plushies and placed it on the wall near Sasuke.

"Sasuke look out!" he shouted, pointing at the dog that now stood at the top of their fort.

Sasuke turned to look, surprised by Naruto's call, only to be tackled as soon as he turned. They both went crashing through the wall of pillows in a heap, some socks and plushies being knocked from the bed in the process. Sasuke glanced around at the scattered pillows before looking back at his friend.

"Idiot! You knocked down our fort."

Naruto pouted at his friend, "No I didn't! It was your big head," he exclaimed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes before he tackled the blond. They rolled around the bed in a tangle of limbs, both trying to pin down the other. Sasuke eventually got the upper hand and Naruto found himself looking up at the Uchiha with one arm pinned above his head and the other pinned to heis chest.

Sasuke smirked. That was ne advantage to having an older brother. They would wrestle like this often so Sasuke had learned a few good techniques from Itachi on getting out of holds and beating your opponent.

Naruto wriggled and twisted his little arms but couldn't escape from the older boys hold. "Sasukeeee," he whined, "let me up."

"Nuh-uh. Not until you say that I won."

Naruto bucked and tried to roll Sasuke off him but when he couldn't break free he huffed angrily. "Fine you win. Now let me go."

Sasuke's smirk grew as he released the blonde's arms and sat on his legs. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, still pouting at his loss. The raven's smirk slowly melted into a soft smile while he watched his friend sulk. He was usually the one who lost wrestling matches with Itachi and knew that the blond would probably sulk all night if he didn't do something to appease him.

"Kaa-chan said I could start going to judo and karate classes with Itachi soon. You should ask your parents if you can join as well. Then you might be able to win next time."

Naruto blinked up at his friend, "You want me to join with you?"

Sasuke shrugged his little shoulders, "Yeah, sure."

He suddenly found himself pulled down in a tight embrace with the blonde's arms wrapped around his neck. He hugged his friend back, quite excited at the thought of having a friend start with him so he wasn't the only one in the class who didn't know how to do anything properly.

Sasuke felt the arms around his neck loosen and he rolled to the side with a yawn, keeping his arms wrapped around the younger boy.

"I hope you're allowed to join," he said sleepily, dark eyes drifting closed.

"Me too," Naruto yawned, turning his head to nuzzle into a pale cheek. He felt the pale boy squeeze him slightly before sleep took over.

XXX

Itachi knocked on the door. It was just a little after half seven and he was a slightly late. The door opened to reveal Minato smiling at the dark haired pre-teen.

"I'm sorry that I'm late Minato-san. My piano lesson over-ran," he apologised, bowing slightly.

"Don't worry about it," Minato said, opening the door to let the younger male enter.

"I hope Sasuke has behaved himself," he replied politely, removing his shoes as he came in.

Minato opened his mouth to answer only to be interrupted by his wife's giddy but hushed voice coming from the top of the stairs. "Minato, Itachi-kun, you _have _to see this," she giggled, gesturing to Naruto's room.

Itachi and Minato glanced at each other before following the red haired woman to Naruto's room. When they entered they immediately saw what had Kushina so happy.

Naruto and Sasuke were asleep at the foot of Naruto's bed surrounded by pillows, plushies and a few balled up socks. As they got closer to the sleeping boys they could see that they had fallen asleep cuddling into each other.

Kushina pulled out a camera and started taking photos. Where she had gotten the camera from neither Minato nor Itachi were entirely certain.

"They're so cute!" Kushina whispered, taking another photo.

Itachi nodded his agreement. His little brother looked so peaceful and happy that he didn't want to disturb him. He sighed before softly shaking his brother awake. Minato lifted Naruto gently so that Sasuke could pull his arm free from its position underneath Naruto's head.

He rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Nii-san?" he yawned quietly.

"Come on Otōto, it's time to go home."

Sasuke sat up and stretched, releasing a huge yawn. He shuffled to the edge of the bed where Itachi scooped him up in his arms. Kushina covered Naruto in a blanket and they all left his room and headed downstairs.

Itachi sat Sasuke down on the floor and put his shoes and jacket on for him before grabbing his own and slipping into them. Minato gently picked up Sasuke, who was already beginning to doze off again, and placed him on Itachi's waiting back. The young raven wrapped his arms around his brother's neck before burying his face into the side of it.

Kushina let out a soft, "Awww how adorable," and took a picture of the brothers. "If your mother wants a copy of any of these pictures tell her I would be glad to give her some," she told the older Uchiha.

Itachi smiled. "I'll let her know Kushina-san. Thank you again for having Sasuke over."

"It was a pleasure, Itachi-kun. I don't think we have ever seen our little Naruto smile so much before," Minato responded, smiling at the sleeping child.

"I'm glad to hear he was so well behaved. I should get him home and into bed. He looks so warn out."

They said their goodbyes and Itachi was soon out in the street on his way home.

"Nii-san?" came Sasuke's quiet voice from his shoulder.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Can Naruto come over to our house next time?"

"I'm sure that will be fine Sasuke."

"Will you play with u as well nii-san?" Sasuke asked with a yawn.

"Of course Otōto," he smiled at his little brother's request.

Sasuke smiled and tightened his hold on his brother, hugging him in thanks. It wasn't long before the gentle rocking motion of Itachi walking had lulled Sasuke back into sleep in his brother's hold, looking forward to being able to play with his older brother and his best friend.

* * *

**A.N- **Well there you go. Let me know what you think. I was thinking of writing some other one shots based on fanart for Naruto that I have come across but...we'll see. I need to finish writing the next chapters for my other fic(s). If you are reading my other Naruto fic Shadowland, there won't be an update for that until some point in September (hopefully) as I am going to Holland for about 2 weeks and won't be back home until next month. Sorry :)


End file.
